The present invention concerns a cabin primarily intended for cross-country vehicles.
Normally, the control cabin of cross-country vehicles such as forestry tractors and tree-cutting vehicles is rigidly attached to the vehicle""s chassis and therefore follows all the movements of the vehicle in the terrain. These movements can have large amplitudes and powerful acceleration as well as retardation in sideways directions as well as forwards and backwards. This often makes it difficult and strenuous for the driver who, in addition to controlling the vehicle, must also remain in the driver""s seat.
To solve this problem and thereby offer better working conditions for the driver, experiments have been made with gyroscopically suspended driver seats, cabins that are hydraulically maneuvered from below, as well as different types of hydraulically maneuverable axle pivoting systems for adjusting the vehicle""s wheels in relation to the chassis. Pivoting cabins suspended from above have even been noted. These known systems are complicated and costly and, to the extent in which they have been manufactured, have still not been completely accepted in the marketplace.
Through the present invention, a pivoting cabin whose system of suspension is cheap and robust and requires little space outside the cabin is achieved. Due to the simplicity of the suspension system, the cabin is comparatively cheap to manufacture.